The Girl Group Problem
'''The Girl Group Problem '''is an episode of Peg + Cat. Recap It begins with Peg, standing in a room wearing different clothes from usual and introducing herself as part of a group called the Pentagirls. She says that Cat, due to being male, is not in the group and Cat says that he gets to bring the snacks. He gives Aki (who has a teddy bear named Harry) sushi, Cleopatra some grapes, Tessa (who is social networking) some pizza, and Juliette (Romeo's Juliette) a heart-shaped chocolate box. He then gives Peg a pickle and Peg explains that Cat is their manager, then she announces that it is time to practice the opening song. After the song, Peg shows cat their logo: a triangle that becomes a square that becomes a pentagon. Cat then wonders if the fans are getting "restless" and they go into the hallway. They don't know where the stage is, so they take out a map, but it's blank. The other girls begin to worry, but Peg realizes that they are just looking at the wrong side, so she turns it over. They try to follow the map but go into the broom cupboard, where Mac points out that they were holding the map upside-down. However, only Juliette knows how to turn the map over. This business with having to flip, slide and turn the map into the correct position inspires Peg to write a song about flipping, sliding, and turning. They set off to the stage and Peg tries to sing Problem Solved, but her friends keep interrupting, wanting to dance first. This worries Peg, because she's afraid the other Pentagirls would be sad if she let one go first. Once they reach the stage, they notice the audience is absent. The Toad tells them that he had the audience wait at the other side of the hill. Tessa asks why, and the Toad explains that he has no chairs and the stage is out of order and needs to be built from scratch. Peg helps the Toad, Cat, and the other Pentagirls (except Cleopatra, who just sits on a plank) move the equipment. Soon, the stadium is assembled, but Tessa observes the set piece missing. The Toad explains that there is not enough electricity to make it change shape. The audience arrives and all the Pentagirls Totally Freak Out, so Cat gets their attention and they do a variation on Peg's counting backwards: everyone takes a turn, Cleopatra doing five, Peg doing four, Aki doing three, Juliette doing two, and Tessa (who already seems to no longer be worried anyway) doing one. Cat then makes a pentagon with his tail, which makes the Pentagirls think they can make shapes with their bodies. They sing Problem Solved, then do the show. Recap * It's Aki, not Peg, who announces the big problem at first, however, the main problem is still announced by Peg. * This is a rare instance of the actual singers of Problem Solved singing "So everything is...", but still, another party (namely the audience) sings, "Awesome!". Category:Episodes